SugarSugar
by KeumbangGoela
Summary: Hehehehehe....This is my third Lemon....Still Naru x Hina...After this story....maybe i will write about softlemon


Warning : Lemon Inside !

Hehehehehe...this is my third fanfic,still Lemon,Because Lemon is Great!!!!

(After reading the whole story,please read the Note that attached at the end of the pages...it is a quiz for anyone who read this fic...)

Hinata x Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SugarSugar

xxxxxxxxx

"Well, let see what i miss..."

Naruto look at the note that given by Hinata

" Egg...Check, Flour...Check,Sugar...Check,Strawberries...Check"

Naruto go to the bottom of the note,and realize that he forget to buy Baking Powder

"Ah !!! I forgot about the Baking Powder..."

Then he go to the store, while walking,Naruto remembering about what was happen yesterday.

_Yesterday at 7 o'__clock, Naruto's apartment._

"Naruto-kun,may I ask something?"

"Sure,what is it,Hinata?"

"Uhmmm...why do you always eat Ramen everyday?"

Naruto become silent for a moment then replied

"Well,i don't know any other food,because i can't cook"

Hinata shocked

"What?But,eating ramen everyday will make you sick!!"

"So,what should i do?"

Hinata start to think

"Uhmmm,if you don't mind,may i come to your apartment tomorrow and make a cake for you???..."

"Ok then,what should i buy???"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto arrived at his apartment ,when trying to open the door,Hinata greet him from back.

"good morning Naruto-kun,ready to make a cake?"

Hinata is smiling,that makes Naruto stunned for a second.

"Eh...eh...yeah!! I have buy the ingredients that you asked me for."

"Good!we can start cooking then!!"

Both of them enter the apartment

"Naruto,while i making the dough,could you make the caramel?"

"How?"

"You even don't know about making caramel?gosh!..."

Hinata then explained how to make a caramel to Naruto,while cooking,they are laughing together,throwing a flour to each other,smiling for each other,hug each other,and kissing pasionately...(Hehehehehe...how's my Romance sense?is it good????)

Naruto's tongue enter Hinata's warm mouth,Hinata likes the way that Naruto's tongue dancing at his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

both of them cannot stop kissing until the oven finish baking the cake.

Ting!!!!

"Na...Naruto,i think the cake has ready..."

"Oh...you're right...Hehehehe...i want to eat it!!!"

Hinata take the cake out from the oven

"Wow,it's smell so good!!!it must be delicious!!!"

"Naruto,i will take the cake to the table and prepare it,could you take the caramel from the refrigerator??i think it is cold enough.."

"sure..."

Naruto take the caramel from the refrigerator,then walking to the table.

"Naruto,be careful while walking,the floor is slippy...whoa!!!"

Naruto fell off to the ground,the caramel is poured at Hinata's body...and while he start to stand up,he realize that his position is on top of Hinata...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Well,get ready to read the next paragraph ,people...Naruto is getting Horny because of his position,same as Hinata!!!!Say L for Lemonnnnnnnn!!!!!!!..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata surprised because the "position"(or you can say start-to-have-a-sex position.Hehehehehehe...).

"Naruto...I...I think...

"Hinata...do you feel something strange???"

"Uh...yess...uh...no...uh...i... don't know..."

'Uh...what should i say,maybe it is the hottest moment that i have done with Naruto...but...what if we have sex if I sey yes???oh,it's difficult...but...'

Hinata try to forget about those things but...

"Naruto,the...the...caramel..."

Naruto is stunned,he look at Hinata's breast(that not to big but make Naruto Hornier)

"Hinata,you look so beautiful..."

"Eh...Naruto..."

"I think i cannot bear it more longer..."

Hinata start to blush,realized what will happen next(Mufufufufuufu...).

"I think you know what i want to do with you Hinata.."

Naruto is smiling softly...

"I...I think i'm ready to do it with you... Naruto"

Naruto then closed his eyes and begin to lick Hinata's breast,that feel so sweet because of the caramel.Hinata start to moan ,her moan is making Naruto's tongue aggresive.

After the caramel at Hinata's upper breast depleted,Naruto open Hinata's whole shirt and licking the nipples.both of them cannot talk until the caramel is really gone.

"Well,Naruto,how is the caramel?"

"It is good,same as your body,perfect."

"I know that you want more..."

"Yes of course,but this time,i want your _**own caramel **_(!!!)"

Naruto open hinata's jeans.while trying to open Hinata's panties,Hinata open Naruto's shirt"

"I think you will be sweaty for the next caramel..."

Hinata smiles...

Ater Hinata is totally naked,naruto start to massage her private area...

Hinata starts to moan again,this time ,she moans longer...

"Keep it up,Naruto, no longer my caramel will be out...Uhhhh..."

"Hinata,your's is so soft,i can't stop..."

While massaging,Naruto lick Hinata's nipples again,make Hinata more,more hornier.

"Naruto,you are very good at licking...Ahhhhh...don't stop Naruto...Yeah...again...uhhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhhhhh"

"I know that you will like it Hinata..."

:"Absolutely...Ahhhhhh...Naruto...I'M CUMMING!!!!!!Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!..."

Naruto replaced his hand with His mouth,then enjoy Hinata's caramel...

"Your caramel is better Hinata...it's delicious...i...want more..."

Naruto start to lick Hnata's area...stimulating Her.

"Naruto...it is great...ah...Uh...yeah...it's...it's perfect...Ahhhhhhh..."

Naruto lick it perfectly.and when Hinata's caramel comes out,He cannot stop to suck it...

"Hinata,do you want to taste mine????"

"Of course...Naruto..."

They are switching position,Hinata is now on top o Naruto...

Hinata open his pants,then Hinata see Naruto's cock is erected enough...

"Naruto...it is so big!!!!!"

"well,i'm sure that my cock is have a big number of caramel inside..."

"let see then..."

Hinata began to lick it slowly...

"Yeah...Hinata...you have the best tongue for my cock...Ahhh..."

Hinata keep silent,she still licking it slowly.slowly but it's perfect.

"Hinata...Uh...Uhhhhhhhhh...i like it!!!!!"

Then Naruto's caramel begin to came out.slowly,but continuously.

Hinata start to suck it...

Feeling that Naruto haven't reach the climax,Hinata begin to scrub his ball.

"Yeah...Hinata,scrub it harder...Ohhhhhh...great!!!!!!"

Hinata scrub it harder and harder...

Hinata become aggresive,not satisfy enough with scrubing,he lick the balls...

"Oh my God!!!!!Hinata...it is GREAT...Arghhhh...Yeah...Ah..."

Feeling that Naruto's cock is fully-erected...Hinata begin to suck the cock again.

"Wohhhh...HINATA,YOU ARE SO PERFECT!!!!!!!!Ahhhhhhhhhhh..."

At last,Naruto reach the climax,he hold Hinata's head and move it up and down,faster and faster...

"THIS IS PEREFTCT...AHHHHHH... YEAH...UH...HINATA...

ARGHHHHHHH...YEAH...YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto's caramel is coming out faster...this make Hinata reach the climax too...

While she let Naruto controlling her head,her hand scru Naruto's balls to make Nruto hornier and hornier...

When they both finish stimulating each other,Naruto stand up and lift Hinata to the Bed...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The paragraph above is only the appetizer...Now,Enjoy the paragraph below(Mufufufufufufufufufufufufu...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While they finished making their best position,Naruto asked

"Well,Hina-chan...are you ready to let me in???"

"Anytime Naruto,i'm even cannot wait any longer..."

Naruto slowly enter Hinata,at that time,Hinata start to moan again...

After a second,Naruto increase his speed to make Hinata delighted.

"It is great Naruto...i love it...really...ahhhhhh..."

Hearing Hinata's moan,Naruto make it faster and harder

"Yeah...Naruto...again...i ...want more...Ahhhhhhhh..."

"As you wish,my love..."

Naruto try to make it as fast as he can,and when he reach his full speed,Hinata's moan is getting louder.

"Great...yeah...Harder...faster...Naruto...don't make it slow ...

Ehhhhhhh..."

As Hinata's order,Naruto just make it faster...then he released his sperm ...

'at last,I can feel his warm sperm at my body...'

Naruto's sperm is marvelous,it cannot stop to came out,his sperms always flowing anytime he entered his cock aster and harder...

"Great...NARUTO...AH...EHHHHH...YEAH...AHHHH...I'M CUMMING!!!!!"

Hinata's juices is now mixed with Naruto's caramel...Naruto just love That warm juices

Then they cumming at the same time...again...

"Yeah...Hinata...you are so good in bed...this is perfect...great...woohh...GRRREEEEAAA-------Eh?????"

Something happen...

Hinata changed her position,Naruto didn't know what will she do with her body on top o Naruto...

"Hinata,what are you do-------"

Naruto become silent when he saw that Hinata start to move his ass up and down,making Naruto's cock deeper at her...

Naruto is delighted

"OHHHHH...GIRLL...SO THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT TO DO...GREAT...AHHHH...JUST KEEP IT UP...DON'T STOP GIRL!!!!!WOOOHHHH..."

Hinata make his movement faster,Naruto's moan is becoming louder

"GREAT...HINATA,AGAIN!!!!!!!!!FASTER,GREAT!!!!!!!!"

Naruto grab Hinata's hip and start to pulling and pushing it...

After a moment,enjoying the moment,Hinata feel so tired,he feel down own Naruto's body...

"Naruto-kun,this is marvelous..."

"It is...heeehhh...Maybe we can bake something else someday..."

"What about...chocolate cake???"

Both of them laugh...

"But i think it is better if we try an apple pie..."

"Why..."

"Because i have my own chocolate cake..."

Naruto kiss Hinata's lips sotly...

Both of them enjoy that moment until they sleeps...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well,how is it????hehehehehehe...please review...And...about the quiz...please answer this question...:

1.After you read all my story...(In Her Bed;Hate For Loving You;SugarSugar(Naruto x Hinata,M,Romance...)...what do you think about my talent for writing Lemon?????And,could you guess my age???

Well...please answer my question...answer it after you write your comment at review pages...Maybe this is the last time i write Lemon...For a moment,you will never see my Lemon story...Because i have no other idea(!!!)But when i got some...i promise to write Lemon again!!!!!...Promise!!!!!!

I think i will write about soft-lemon story...(still Naru x Hina)But this time...rated T...

If you want to give me an idea for Lemon-Story...please mail me at you very much for reading my whole story...Mufufufufufufu...


End file.
